Breathing Underwater
by freelux
Summary: - and when he kisses her some of the strawberry ice cream on her nose winds up on his, but he doesn't think he cares. BeckTori.


_title. _breathing underwater

_summary. _– and when he kisses her some of the strawberry ice cream that's on her nose winds up on his, but he doesn't think he cares.

_pairing. _BeckTori

_notes. _OH HAI THERE. this pairing grew on me, seriously. JadeCat will forever hold my heart, but i really like BeckTori too. c: 3

this is probably the most fluffy shit i've ever written in my whole life. and it probably sucks, y'know, since i wrote it, but DramaticStarlet is right, the number of BeckTori (WTF IS THEIR PAIRING NAME, MY GOSH) fics in this fandom is craaazy. :o

so here's my shitty little contribution. yesss.

(and, in case you were horribly confused, which you probably will be, we're going to pretend beck and jade were never together here. mkay? ;D)

* * *

**i. **

Beck Oliver loves Tori Vega.

**ii.**

They're washing his car, sort of, and cool water from the hose continues to hit the pavement that's baking in the summer sun. There's laughter hovering in the warm air and he's got the hose aimed at her and she shrieks, ducking behind the car as droplets of water just miss hitting her in the face.

"Stop, stop!" she shrieks between her giggling, running out from behind the car and holding her hands out to shield her face as she snatches a bucket of sudsy water to defend herself with.

"Fine," he sighs, rolling his eyes as the corners of his mouth turn up and he releases his grip on the handle and the water stops abruptly. "You'd think I was coming at you with a gun or something."

"A gun wouldn't ruin my hair, at least," she retaliates absentmindedly fiddling with her hair, messily pulled back in to bun, as if she's making sure her hair is still intact.

"Of course," he snorts, lacing his fingers with hers and hoisting her up from the driveway before taking her face in his hands and kissing her lightly.

"What was that?" She raises her eyebrows slightly, but she's got that weird, dreamy look in her eyes like all the girls do in those cheesy romance movies.

"I dunno, just to set you up for this!" he shouts, laughing and snatching up the hose from the ground.

And before she can even protest, he sprays her with water, much to her dismay.

The summer sun smiles down on them

**iii.**

A drop of strawberry ice cream goes _splat _on the cement.

They're sitting silently outside that ice cream place by his house but it's okay that they don't talk because all those words they want to say are hovering around them and they just kind of _know._

"Are you in love?" she asks randomly and he chokes on his waffle cone, but he laughs a bit through his coughs because when she takes another lick of her strawberry ice cream some of it ends up on her nose.

"What?" he asks, clearing his through and finishing the cone with a final crunch.

"Are. You. In. Love?" she repeats, staring at him with wide brown doe eyes as her ice cream continues to melt and he almost laughs because she's just _sitting_ there while her snack is dripping all over the black asphalt.

The thing is, he's never been allthatgood with words, like ever and he's sitting there probably looking more and more stupid by the second.

He stares at her for a minute and she stares back, anxiously, and when he kisses her some of the strawberry ice cream that's on her nose winds up on his but he doesn't think he cares, and they're two dark-haired teenage idiots sitting there on the curb, kissing, with strawberry ice cream on their noses.

The way he kisses her answers her question more than words ever can.

**iv.**

They take walks on the beach, like, really long ones at sunset and it feels a bit like a movie, the way the cool foamy edges of the water lap at the sand around their feet and how the stars seem to be making exceptions, coming out a bit too early and glittering in the pink and purple skies. Just because they can.

And occasionally, he'll risk his face and push her playfully into the cool water and she'll yelp, startled ("_Beck_!") and pull him in with her and they'll just decide to be a bit too lazy to get out and they'll sit there, knee-deep in saltwater and stare as the first few stars appear in the evening sky. And even, sometimes, she'll challenge him to a breath-holding contest and he lets her win every time just because.

And sometimes, maybe once or twice that summer, she leans over as he's examining the sky and kisses him, full on the mouth, dark eyes gleaming.

Just because.

**v.**

The days of summer, they're melting away like strawberry and vanilla ice cream and it's like they're waking up to the stars and the moon and going to sleep to the sun and blue skies.

"When summer's over," she begins, her legs dangling over the edge of his rooftop, "you're still going to love me, right?" And it's all a bit childish and she mentally kicks herself for sounding so stupid.

"Of course," he replies simply, "why?"

She bites her bottom lip a moment, fiddling with a strand of silky brown hair. "Prove it," she says quickly.

"Seriously?" A thoughtful smile is playing on his lips.

"Seriously," she whispers, swinging her legs back up onto the roof to tuck them behind her, looking him dead in the eye.

And even though she's already expecting it, when he kisses her – no, the _way_ he kisses her causes her to nearly topple off the roof.

**vi. **

Tori Vega loves Beck Oliver, too.

(but he still loves her a _littlebit _more).

* * *

THAT WAS RANDOM. i don't even think it had a plot. regardless of its shittiness, there will most certainly be more BeckTori on the way. x)

you should leave me a review. 'cause you kind of want to. i know you do. c:

EDIT- you know what is a bit irritating? when people favorite and don't review. it makes me want to scream. -.-


End file.
